halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Canon?
Why is it so hard for people to make just a normal marine and use the 10 species in canon? I mean, so many spartans and top secret projects! 22:16, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I have a bunch of marines, ODSTs, and Naval commander. I use them all the time. Unless it is a story, people should just use normal stuff like I do in my battles. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:21, 7 November 2007 (UTC) --I mean, it's ok to make your character a SPARTAN. thats cool. It's cool to add in a military project. But when you make the SPARTAN-VI program... yeah 22:24, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah. Why would somebody need to make a new project? there are still 300 Gamma SPARTAN-IIIs that are not taken. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:29, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah. 300 Gamma Spartans, and almost nobody has taken them. Actually, around 30 of the 330 Gamma SPARTANs have been taken. There are just 30 free spaces left. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:31, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I have my SPARTAN IVs, but I hardly ever use them...seeing as they got wiped out and all in a single mission. They were a failure, which anyone who reads between the lines realizes. I primarily just use the 112th and my Terran Taskforce, I have a Iota Nineteen but I haven't used her yet, I have my EABTs, but their only used a tiny bit, and are not invulnerable or top secret at all, and would really quite useless in a ground battle. The MDaDD was stretching the line a bit, but I mostly fixed it, the SPARTA II Class IVs were made a while ago, and I never use them. The Cutlass I have used in the Battle for the Ark, but it's not invicible, and has tolerable weapons. (Practically the same as the Seraph but with the MDaDD and a ESDRW) Spartan 501 22:34, 7 November 2007 (UTC) 112th Naval and the Terran Taskforce are cool. I've seen those, because I was in an RP With you. But I mean... there were 800 colonies that the UNSC had. Only about 20 have been mentioned. Is it so hard to make a story, within canon guide lines, and straight up UNSC vs. Covie? 22:36, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Well, I have Team Alpha, Dragon Squadron and Jim Wilson, which I always use. I also have Team Beta and the Squad of Unrelenting Reparation (Which I will henceforth call SpecOps Force Alpha for ease of speech) as well as some other miscellanious characters, three of which are dead. I probably ought to make a couple marines though that I can just use to use. I don't think anything I have stretches canon though. I try not too. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:10, 8 November 2007 (UTC) I'm mostly using realistic fanon, as much as I can at least. Examples of my most used fanon is Matt-G256, a Spartan-III, and Master Gunnery Sergeant Dean Jackson, a Spartan-I. I've also got a Spartan-II, Jonathan-005, and several Elites, among them Bergenond Amrothee and Rthao 'Haerum. I don't think they can be seen as unrealistic. However, there are many people who does break canon. Senior Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-G256 17:52 (Sweden Time), 8 November 2007 (UTC) We're on a fanon website, is it not our duty to make fanon? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:14, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :It is our duty to make fanon. But, when you start adding drills to a ship and giving 1 Ship 20 MAC Guns... yeah, we have to keep it to canon which is what the Admin are trying to do. A "Fanon" is a fan fiction story written in the "Canon" Universe, consisting of "Canon" weapons, ships, time line, and plot constraints. 22:19, 8 November 2007 (UTC) I'm not trying to insult others fanon, but I mean... A ship with 20 MAC Guns?! Reach had 20 guarding it, and it was the 2nd Most heavily defended planet in UNSC Space. And a Drill? What would a ship do with a drill? I mean... can we at least keep within realistic constraints and the Halo Timeline? 2525 - March 3rd 2553 is a lot of time. And the UNSC had about 800 planets before the war. And by this list of confirmed planets: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Planets, there are many more than those mentioned. And whats with the "God-Modding"? I mean, my characters live, but thats through a great deal of injury and luck. But when you start making your character like the SPARTAN in the Haloid... yeah... thats just crazy. 22:19, 8 November 2007 (UTC)